Trix Are For Kids
by moonsaiyanprincess
Summary: *COMPLETE* Hey peeps. This is basically a Bulma and Vegeta fic. What will Bulma do to get rid of Yamcha? Read and Find out. Bulma's plan is retarded. I aplogize.
1. A Dirty Trick!

Trix are for Kids  
Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ. I wish I was Akira Toriyama...Then I would've created Trunks and Vegeta all for myself! *evil snicker*  
  
  
Author Notes: This is just another version of how I think Bulma and Vegeta became. Enjoy :)  
  
  
A Dirty Trick!  
  
  
  
Ha Ha! It's April fools Day ^.^ And all of Japan is taking advantage of the one day they have an excuse to be cruel and cheap to others. Bulma plans to break up with Yamcha in a way that will not make her feel bad for breaking up with him and leave her laughing for weeks. Her plan was not only cruel, but ingenious. But she needed someone to help her. Her parents would think of the plan as a juvenile, and a un adult thing to do and Puar wouldn't stand to hurt his friend. It suddenly popped into her head that she should get the Saiya-jin prince to help. She would have to come up with a way to get him to do it. Then the prince entered the room, taking a break only to nourish his stomach.  
  
  
"Geta-chan?"  
  
  
"......."  
  
  
"Geta-chan?"  
  
  
"......."  
  
  
"VEGETA!!!!"  
  
  
"I don't know why I haven't blasted you by now. I don't respond to retarded nick names. Address me the way I should be addressed." Vegeta inquired.  
  
  
"Why should I? I mean... your a prince of a long dead planet with an ego that was probably bigger than Vegetasei it self!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
Vegeta ignored her completley and continued to eat his sub.  
  
  
"Listen...I have a little proposition for you..."  
  
  
"What kind of proposition?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"You help me do something and I'll pay you some way."  
  
  
"And what would yoube needing my services for?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Oh not much....just help me break up with Yamcha..." Bulma replied.  
  
  
Vegeta raised his brow and gave Bulma the "why the fuck should I help you?" look.  
  
  
"Listen.... if you help I'll make it worth your wild"  
  
  
Vegeta scanned Bulma's body and starred at her eye to eye.  
  
  
"I admit, If I were desperate I'd take you, but I don't want you!"  
  
  
"Who said I'd want you?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Fine then. Be like that. And If I refuse helping you?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Not only will I won't stop getting on your nerves, but when you break the gravity machine, I won't fix it, and neither will Daddy"  
  
  
*So much for getting the old man to fix it' Vegeta thought.  
  
  
"And what do I recieve if I help you?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
" I will fix you breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Along with not getting on your nerves, I'll make you some new training outfits, and if you DO break the machine....I'll fix it no questions asked."  
  
  
"You mean...you won't bitch me?" Vegeta curiously asked.  
  
  
"No I won't bitch you. I'll keep quiet!" Bulma agreed.  
  
  
Vegeta thought to himself and agreed that he ould help her anyway. Besides... he didin't want to hear her bitch ALL THE TIME. He did admit that he would miss their daily verbal sparring. Next to training, getting on her nerves was his favorite part.  
  
  
"Alright...I'll do it woman!"  
  
  
"You won't be sorry Vegeta." Bulma said. She skipped out of the kitchen leaving Vegeta to coolect his thoughts while she gathered the things she needed to make this plan complete.  
  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" Vegeta asked himself out loud.  
  
  
Bulma asked if Yamcha could stop his training and spend his time with her today. In two hours he arrived and was waiting in the living room. Bulma went to her lab and grabbed a spray bottle. She sat at her deak and brought up a camera in the gravity room. Something was stopping her from calling Vegeta to her side. She watched him jump in the air, throw punches, and ki attackes at himself. *That man is gonna kill himself one of thses days..... even if he is a saiya-jin!* Bulma thought. She brought her mind back to reality and remembered her mission.  
  
  
"Vegeta...it's time. Meet me in the kitchen right now!". Immediately Vegeta stopped in mid air and lowered himself to the ground. He set the controls back to earth's normal gravity level, grabbed a towelto dry him self and exited the gravity room to help. HELP! He was the Prince of an Elite Race. Why would a Prince be helping Anyone. Even he didin't know the answer. All he knew was that he couldn't say no to Bulma. He entered the kitchen and came to Bulma's side and awaited what was to come next.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well there's chapter 1. I wonder what Bulma's Plan is to get rid of Yamcha. R/R 


	2. A Slick Trick

Trix are for Kids  
Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ. I wish I was Akira Toriyama...Then I would've created Trunks and Vegeta all for myself! *evil snicker*  
  
  
Author Notes: This is just another version of how I think Bulma and Vegeta became. Enjoy :)  
  
  
  
A Sick Trick  
  
  
  
( A/N: Bulma's plan is incredibly ridiculous. This chapter is supposed to be sick and retarded. Bulma will go back to her intellegent self in the next chapter. Ja ne')  
  
  
  
Vegeta stood beside Bulma and awaited her.  
  
  
"So...what am I supposed to do?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Well....."  
  
  
Bulma whispered into Vegeta's ear the details to her plan. His eyes widened with every second that passed. He gave her a "have you lost your fucking mind" stare. Vegeta gave in with the plan and made Bulma aware that he was ready. All Vegeta could say to Bulma was " Aren't you a bit to old to be doing childing tricks?".  
  
  
Vegeta entered the room and got Yamcha's attention.  
  
  
"Hey Maggott!"  
  
  
Yamcha turned around and Bulma snuck up behind Yamcha.  
  
  
"How's your training?" Vegeta asked.  
  
  
"Well it's go-oooo-wiiiinnnggg gr......"  
  
  
Yamcha couldn't finish his response because Bulma had sprayed her drunk spray on his head. Yamcha was drunker than an old man on the corner at New Years Eve. Yamcha fell to the floor and began to act like a baby...literally. Vegeta looked on in disgust. Then Bulma stripped Yamcha down to his underware and asked for the rubber woman.  
  
  
"Tell me woman....why must you do this?"  
  
  
"Becuase Yamcha is such a smart ass. I want to break up with him, but I don't wanna hurt his feelings. This way we are all happy." Bulma replied.  
  
  
Bulma got up and opened the door and her friends came in and stripped aswell. Bulma told them to go near Yamcha and act stupid. Bulma put the rubber woman on top of him then took 7 pictures. Then her friends left and all that was remaining was a drunk Yamcha, naked, lying on his back, on the wooden floor. Bulma examined the pictures she took and was happy. She was going to accuse Yamcha of doing crimes that he didn't do, break up with him, and be free.  
  
  
  
*********Bulma is now back to normal!**********  
  
  
  
Bulma walked up to Yamcha's drunken body which was now probably sober due to the time that has passed, she puts her mouth a couple of centimeters from his ear and screams his name.  
  
  
"Yamcha!!!!!"  
  
  
"What...huh...what's goin on?" Yamcha werily asked.  
  
  
Bulma went into acting mode instantly.  
  
  
"What's goin on? How can you have the nerve to ask?" Bulma yelled.  
  
  
"I'm serious baby, what's goin on?" Yamcha asked in a concern tone.  
  
  
"Don't 'Baby' me! How could you?" Bulma asked.  
  
  
"Do what?" Yamcha cluelessly asked.  
  
  
"Cheat on me looser!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
Bulma handed Yamcha photos that were previously taken. Yamcha couldn't believe his eyes. Yamcha denied everything and demanded his innocence, which he was. Bulma ignored him and escorted Yamcha to the door. Yamcha looked back onto Vegeta's face. The scowl of disgust and annoyance on Vegeta's face never changed, well it never does. Yamcha assumed that Vegeta was disgusted, which he was. Then Yamcha spoke.  
  
  
"This is an April Fools Joke right?"  
  
  
"Joke, Please!" Bulma replied.  
  
  
"I get it, this is a joke to dump me and go with Vegeta!" Yamcha concluded. Bulma's other part of her plan was revealed. Vegeta's scowl changed to confusion.  
  
  
*Could that woman want me so bad that she'd leave the weakling and come to me?* Vegeta thought.  
  
  
Bulma's plan backfired. She didn't know that Yamcha would figure it out.  
  
  
*Oh Shit! Who knew that Yamcha wasn't completely stupid. I wonder what Vegeta's thinking.* Bulma thought.  
  
  
Bulma turned to Vegeta who still had that look of confusion on his face which was priceless.  
  
  
"Fine Bulma, if you wanna be like that then we ARE through!"  
  
  
Yamcha flew out the door and left Bulma alone with Vegeta. Bulma got up from off her knees and walked towards Vegeta and looked him in the eye and asked him....  
  
  
"So....what's it gonna be?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Oooohhhh. Tough decision. What will Vegeta do? Sorry for making Bulma's plan sound completely and utterly retarded. I had a different plan but it couldn't work because of small things. Please review. Don't hurt my feelings. 


	3. What the hell?

Trix are for Kids  
Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ. I wish I was Akira Toriyama...Then I would've created Trunks and Vegeta all for myself! *evil snicker*  
  
  
Author Notes: This is just another version of how I think Bulma and Vegeta became. Enjoy :)  
  
  
  
What the hell?  
  
  
  
Weak's past after the "Break up with Yamcha" ordeal. Life on the Capsule Corporation Compound went back to normal. The Gravity Chamber would be destryoyed every other day. Bulma and Vegeta would verbal sparr every other day. Everything went back to normal except fot the attraction Bulma had for Vegeta. Bulma was sitting inher lab, trying to get some wor done. but she couldn't get the Saiya-jin Prince out of her mind.  
  
  
"Damn him. I can't even think straight without thinking about him. What have I done to disserve this?" I thought out loud.  
  
  
"Well you, broke up with your pathetic mate, all for me, then didn't even ask me."  
  
  
Bulma turned around slowly and knew who it was. Her and her mouth. She wished she could dissapear at that point, but chances are the Prince would find her.  
  
  
"I...I...I" I had nothing to say other than 'Take me Vegeta, I have Jungle Fever'. I couldn't say that. Then he'd REALLY think I was desperate. I decided to get up and leave him and go to my room. Wy didn't I question that he MAY follow me. WHICH HE DID!!! I was shocked. I entered my room and closed the door behind me, hoping he would get the message. He didn't. He opened the door and looked me in the eye.  
  
  
"Don't you have a place to be...I don't know...In hell?" I suggested.  
  
  
"If I'm in hell it must be here, cause your here!"  
  
  
"Vegeta! Get the hell out of my room!"  
  
  
He didn't budge. We just starred at each other. Then he made the first move and stepped up to me and pulled me close to him and kissed me passionately.  
  
  
*Was this Vegeta* I thought to myself.  
  
  
He pulled away and gazed into my eyes again.  
  
  
"I aswell have Jungle Fever, and you're the only cure to make it go away. And this IS me!"  
  
  
"Wha- How? What the hell?" I screamed in frustration.  
  
  
He brought his lips to neck and began to nip at them.  
  
  
*Ok...so Vegeta's trying to seduce me? But why?* I thought.  
  
  
"I guess you're not as dumb as you portray youreself to be. you're right. I AM trying to seduce you. And as I can tell, I'm winning. I don't think you'll find out why?"  
  
  
"How the hell did you know what I was thinking?"  
  
  
"We have a bond woman. You started it. Now if you die, so do I. I cen hear your thoughts, and you can hear mine. You can see my past, i can see yours. And no..this isn't a trick kami is playing. this is fate" he spoke in such a deep considering tone.  
  
  
"Seriously, this HAS to be a trick. Nothing that complex can be possible. It can't!"  
  
  
"Don't underestimate Saiya-jin's" he replied. "Aren't you the one that said Tricks were for kids? You must be the child because your thinking this is some kind of joke. You're sadly mistaken. And with the devious tricks you've been up to lately, that truly demonstrates your childeshness" He calmly stated.  
  
  
Now I was pissed!  
  
  
"Fuck you Vegeta!" I screamed.  
  
  
"Isn't that what you want to do? Fuck me? Admit it"  
  
  
"I'd never admit such trash!"  
  
  
"Whatever!" Vegeta replied. He pulled me to him and kissed me softly. Then he grazed my neck and brought his hands to the smll of my back. I was in ecstasy. Why was he doing this? One part of me was saying "Bulma, leave, he's only doing this to trick you into sleeping with you" and the other part of her was saying "go for it. Maybe he is actually being honest". I went with my urges and deepened the kiss.   
  
  
I parted my lips and let his tounge enter my mouth. Our tounges played sweet melody as they danced together. Was I actually going to go through with this. Obviously I was. Then I stopped. He looked at me. I darted for the door. He jumped right infront of me. Damn that saiya-jin and his powers. I began trying to get away from him. He foolowed me. I backed into my bed from behind. He kept coming closer, I fell on the bed. He hovered over me. He got into the bed and began to nip and my neck again.   
  
  
He began to go lower to my collar bone, then my chest. I stopped trying to get away, but I couldn't resist THIS! I released a small whimper of pleasure as he placed his mouth on one of my favorite spots. I wish I hadn't, that really made him feel all big and mighty. I gave in to my cravings and for the next 4 hours, we made love, not sex. i realized that he was right all along. We were in love, there was a bond, and there was no way out of it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How was it. I'm sorry it's a bit short. I just had to get this chapter out. Please review if you want more. I'd consider this the ending. You may think otherwise. Review below Please!  
  
  
Wanna be on my update list? Just ask to join my Mailing List in a REVIEW or send a e-mail and ask and I'll invite you. XD 


End file.
